


I wish

by Tommosboy



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Cheating, Coma, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Narry - Freeform, Smut, larry - Freeform, lilo, stripper!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommosboy/pseuds/Tommosboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I-I'm hired? Just like that?" Louis finally stood, completely dumbfounded. He thought it would take more than that.</p><p>"Well yeah it's not exactly like getting into Harvard here, you just gotta know how to make some pigs in a blanket and pour juice." The man then suddenly pulled Louis to him by the waist, soft lips near his ear and then whispered. "and I'm not gonna let you get away from me again…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing so be gentle (,:

Louis' grip tightened around the tall curly-haired boy's neck. The two slow dancing in the moonlight, breaths warming the others face every few seconds. He smiled up at Harry lovingly because this is it, he thought, this is what love must feel like. He leaned in and kissed Harry gentle and slow, then rested his head on the taller boys chest. It seemed like they were in their own world even though they were surrounded by a couple 100 other seniors enjoying the Prom so beautifully set under a skylight. But the couple was soon interrupted by a small blonde in a slinky black dress.

"Lou we need you, it's Eleanor." Louis gave Harry a sad glance and then left with the girl.

"What is it ?" He asked as they walked through the Hotel lobby.

"She's hysterical, crying about missing the team too much."

Louis grimaced knowing exactly how the girl felt. He had no idea leaving high school would hurt so much. His cheer team were closer than an actual family and now they were all going their separate ways to different colleges and he almost couldn't deal with it. They turned the corner and there sitting by the hotel fountains were his sisters, all 20 of them, crowded around a striking brunette girl who's red face and tear stained dress almost ruined her beauty but only almost. He smiled sympathetically down at her and then gathered her in his arms, petting her up do styled hair and shushing her sobs.

"You all a-are my family… h-how am I-I going to get through life w-without you…"

"We'll still be family, you girls will always be family to me. We could be thousands of miles away but it's not like we'll ever forget each other… every competition and pep rally we ever performed together is what will always keep us together. Eli you know how much we love you so don't ever forget that, it's just now we all need to live our lives and grow up." Louis hugged Eleanor to him lovingly as the other cheerleaders spoke encouraging words of endearment to her.

"How about we go get you cleaned up sweetie?" Danielle lead Eleanor into the Hotel and the rest of the group left to find their dates. Louis was on his way to the men's room when he spotted his date, pressed up against the football team's line backer. His face dropped but he walked on because he was Louis Head Cheerleader and Harry was the star Quarterback and even though everyone knew Harry was cheating on him with Niall he wouldn't acknowledge it because he and Harry already planned out their entire future and if that meant letting him kiss another boy one more time than he was fine with it because he was Louis Tomlinson and everything was fine.

***

~9 months later~

 

"Okay boys let's welcome to the stage our next dancer, a favourite here at Hole In The Wall, Sir William!"

Louis walks on stage in his uniform, a pair of black spandex shorts clipped to sparkly black suspenders. He adjust his bow tie and struts to the pole at center stage. His hands grip onto the pole and he does a sultry spin with a smirk at the patrons throwing bills and wolf whistling at him. He bends, sliding his hands down the pole, showing of his arse to the high payers up front while picking up bills and shoving them into his garment. He does a few more tricks onstage and then finishes his set.

"Lou one of the big spenders wants a private show." A waitress addresses him backstage.

"Who is it?"

"Malik, says he's been anxious to get you alone." The waitress winks playfully.

Mr.Malik was a regular known for his striking looks and amazing bulge. There was a policy at the club that prohibited the patrons from getting physical with the Dancers that Malik was known for trying to break but because he paid so much no one dared kick him out. Louis physically gulped.

"Send him to room 3."

The boy made his way to the room, not even caring to change. The private rooms were all the same, medium sized, black walls with neon red lights overhead, a small bar and only a black love seat and glass table to occupy it. Mr.Malik was already seated sipping nonchalantly at a glass of brandy inside.

"Ahhh William, I've been expecting you." He smirked flirtatiously.

"Nice to meet you Mr.Malik." Louis sways his way to the man. Bends over and whispers into his ear "I heard you wanted a lap dance…" The man visibly shivered. A squat to the floor, his hands roaming his chest and stomach. He straddles the man facing him and grinds against the bulge in his pants. Malik has his eyes closed and mouth panting out swears. The dancer moves his way around the man and rubs his shoulders sensually. A few quick humps of Louis' crotch into the mans body and it's obvious he's hard. Louis stands up and walks to the bar, Malik sweating and confused at the loss of touch.

"Just need a drink," Louis assures. "Still got 20 more minutes."

The dancer pours himself a glass of vodka and downs it. Swift movements and he's back to dancing. He straddles the raven haired man again facing away from him and starts to gently bounce on the clothed bulge, hands above his head. He feels the mans arms wrap around his waist but he's too far gone into his performance to notice. Then he feels a hand shove down his shorts and he gasp, the same hand gripping his cock begins to stroke furiously. He tries to stop the man because he could lose his job and he knows the security camera's are directed right at his splayed out body but then he's coming with a strangled moan and he knows that he's going to be caught.

"Why'd you do that!?" Louis chokes out, frustrated tears brimming his eyes.

"You were asking for it sweet cheeks." Malik grins.

"I could get fired you arse!"

"Well you shouldn't have been all over me like that then huh?" The man sneered.

"It's my job you fucking perverted twa-" Louis was cut off by the opening of the private room's door.

"William can I see you right quick." The club owner Nick gravely smiled.

I'm done for, Louis thought with a frown.He grabbed a robe by the door and walked out. The owner grimaced at Louis, rubbing his temples purposely.

"Louis you know the rules…"

"But it wasn't my fault!! He practically raped me!!"

"I'm sorry Louis, you know we all love you but wether it was his fault or yours rules are rules and our number one rule is no sexual activity. We don't need Feds shutting us down for prostituting." Nick explained sorrowfully.

"No no I need this job Nick you know I'm trying to pay off our house. What am I going to tell Harry?!?!"

"Lou- Louis he's not going to know…"

"H-He could wake up any day! The doctors said he could wake any day now!! Don't you say that!!"

"Louis…"

"He's going to wake up and I have to have our home ready!!" Louis was breaking, he cried uncontrollably.

Nick pulled the boy in and tried to hush his tears because even though Nick made fun of the dancer to everyone, he wasn't heartless and he knew what Louis was going through. Louis had only gotten this job to pay off the house he promised his boyfriend they would live in before Harry was in the surfing accident that landed him in a coma. Months later and Louis was still dancing, Harry was still in a coma, and everything was just wrong.

"The best I can do is suspend you for a month or two and then you can come back, yeah?"

Louis nodded into the mans chest and got himself together. Nick walked the boy to the dressing rooms to gather his things for his leave. Louis' face was wet and blotchy, no one dared whisper until he left.

***

"Hi I'm here about the job?"

It had been a few days since Louis' suspension from the club. He decided to find a job to temporarily work at while on leave. So here he was, at a daycare a town over, applying for a job he desperately needed.

"I'll have one of our Care givers come out and interview you." The woman at the front desk smiled politely.

Louis waited patiently in a chair small enough for a four year old that almost fit him. A few seconds later a fit bloke in a tight grey v-neck and jeans came laughing out of the children center. Louis had to gape for a few seconds because wow this guy was hot, like Hollister Model mixed with Greek God hot. He almost looked exactly like Louis' favourite footie player, the man Louis had idolised, David Beckham.

"H-ughem-Hi!" The man gasped trying to compose himself. "Are you here for the cook's job?"

Louis did a double take then, his voice was so deep and velvety he nearly melted.

"Y-Yes."

The Greek god stared down at him confusedly and Louis was practically trembling under his gaze.

"Louis? Louis T-Tomlinson??" He stuttered in disbelief.

"How do you know my name?" Louis furrowed his brow.

"It's me! Liam Payne!! From high school?! You used to make those bullies stop picking on me in passing!!?" Liam exclaimed, his face brightening.

Louis thought back to his High school years, being the Head male cheerleader at school made him very popular so he really had to wonder who this Adonis was. But then it came to him, an image of big teenage boys crowded around a scrawny loner type kid who once drove Louis home after a few too many shots at a party. He remembered telling the boys to leave him alone, remembered wiping the scrawny kids tears, remembered kissing him on the cheek and buying him some coffee, remembered how good it felt to be kind and caring to someone instead of taking off his clothes for them. But now, he was just a dirty stripper who needed a job. He looked up at the not so scrawny kid who was buff and rugged looking and who could blame him if he looked him up and down.

"Oh yeah! Liam Payne!! Not exactly in need of protection haha."

"Oh yeah, after high school I started lifting weights and such to get more fit." He blushed, he actually fucking blushed and it might've been the hottest and cutest thing Louis ever saw.

"Well believe me it worked, you're real fit." His blush spread and the red of his face reached down his neck.

"T-Thanks, so you're here about the cook job? What makes you think you can cook for 1 to 9 year olds? I hear they're very picky." Liam smirked playfully.

"I'm pretty sure the only thing they're picky about are their noses." Louis laughed. "And I have four younger sisters so I've got experience."

"Well then, you're hired!"

"I-I'm hired? Just like that?" Louis finally stood, completely dumbfounded. He thought it would take more than that.

"Well yeah it's not exactly like getting into Harvard here, you just gotta know how to make some pigs in a blanket and pour juice." The man then suddenly pulled Louis to him by the waist, soft lips near his ear and then whispered. "and I'm not gonna let you get away from me again…"

Louis gasped but before he could reply or question him, Liam was gone to take care of a crying toddler.

***

"Liam Payne? Wasn't he that loser who tried to rape you or something?!" Niall laughed.

"No he didn't try to rape me you twat! He took care of me once when I was really wasted and Harry had disappeared."

Niall's expression went dark for a few seconds, only enough for Louis to catch it, then chuckled. The two boys were sat next to Louis' Boyfriend as he lay unconscious and though he looked peacefully asleep he had not moved or woken in months. Louis had just told Niall of the encounter he had with the geek turned god the other day.

"So why exactly did he not want to 'let you get away this time' or whatever ?" Niall questioned.

"Well see, that same night I might've…triedtosleepwithhim… or something…" a dark blush took over his face.

"You what?!"

"Well I was drunk! And you know when I'm drunk I get real excited and he was there being all sweet and his puppy dog eyes pulled me in!!" Louis cowered.

"So what happened did you sleep with him?!!?" Niall exclaimed shocked.

"No no! He-He told me he didn't want to take advantage of me even though I was the one coming on to him…"

"Wow what a gentleman, turn down a cheerleader, wanker's got class gotta give em' that."

"But Niall you should've seen him, he's fucking fit as hell. He's all tall and buff and his hairs in this quiff and he's got stubble that looks hot and his voice is it's just so…" Louis noticed the disapproving look Niall was giving him and shut up.

"You do realise your boyfriend is lying right here, while you're talking about being hot and bothered over someone from high school, don't you ?" Niall scowled.

"I know, I know I feel terrible…"

The two boys sat in silence only staring at Harry's unmoving body. Niall was usually sat here in the hospital, having rich parents and no job, he spent most his days just here in case Harry woke. Louis hated that not only was his boyfriend's fuck buddy able to be near him nearly every day but also that he just couldn't bring himself to actually hate the Irishman himself. He tried, he really tried because for gods sake he's sleeping with his boyfriend but he couldn't. Niall was too good a friend and person for anyone to really hate him and though he could possibly ruin Louis' relationship he was the one that made Louis leave the hospital the last three months and get something to eat besides cafeteria food and Louis was thankful for that and more.

"So when exactly do you start work at the daycare ?" Niall startled Louis.

"Oh um tomorrow… actually I should be heading home now before it gets late because I need to be there around 6am to make the kiddies breakfast."

"Well good luck to you and your boy toy." Niall winked playfully.

"Oh sod off!" Louis rolled his eyes leaving his boyfriend and his boyfriends lover.

***

A terribly loud ringtone is what Louis awoke to the next morning, with a groan he slapped his phone a few times to turn it off. After a warm shower he dressed himself in black skinnies, a white Aerosmith shirt, his favourite denim coat, and some vans. He made himself a cup of tea and was off to 'work'. Because he was spending all his money paying off his house Louis had to give up the car weeks ago so now he was using public buses to get places. A few bus rides later he was standing in front of the daycare, one thing he didn't mind about it was the fact that he didn't have to wear shorts too tight for his own bum to get in. He walked up the path to the one story building and rung the doorbell. A few seconds later a groggy and yawning Liam appeared in a pair of low slung grey sweats and white tank, smiling sleepily at Louis.

"Good morning." Liam's raspy morning voice caused Louis to shiver.

"Do you live here ?" Louis blurted instead of a good morning back.

Liam chuckled, "no just stayed over last night to go over the picnic plans."

"Picnic?" Louis asked stepping inside and setting his coat on a chair in the front office area.

"Yeah, the daycare hosts a picnic for the kids and workers at the end of every 3rd month with food, face painting, karaoke, and even a bounce house." Liam explained rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes.

"Sounds fun, do you plan on singing then?"

"Not likely, why?"

"Because I remember back in school you loved singing! You sang me to sleep that one-" Louis caught himself after realising he had almost mentioned the night he nearly slept with Liam.

"That one… what ?"

"Oh never mind but you should sing!" Louis beamed.

"How about we make a deal," Liam smirked grabbing Louis by the waist lazily. "I'll sing one song if you go on a date with me?"

Louis looked up into Liam eyes and he felt his walls breaking, collapsing at the sight before him. He'd never felt so safe and hot at the same time before. Liam made him feel protected and turned on all at once. The way he looked down at him felt like he was a teenager again, no worries, just love and being happy and stupid. His emotions were betraying him and though he knew he shouldn't, he leaned in and before he could rethink it his lips met Liam's with an intense hunger for more.

"I-I… I can't…" Louis gasped as Liam kissed down his neck and his big hands gripped onto Louis' arse.

"L-Li…uughhh…m…" he felt a a hardness press against his thigh and he groaned.

They were quickly interrupted by the sound of the doorbell and pulled apart. Liam duck his head and bit into Louis' neck with a whisper, "Mine…"

He left to answer the door and Louis stumbled to the bathroom. His skin red hot, lips swollen, breathing hard, and an aching bulge in his pants. He just cheated on his boyfriend, sort of. He wasn't sure, but one thing he is sure about was that he is totally screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> There'll be kinky sex in the next chapter so don't worry (:


End file.
